


Sugar High

by vickyqq61



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyqq61/pseuds/vickyqq61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇是《初恋》的番外，但是完全可以当作独立的故事来看<br/>故事发生在正篇之前。<br/>甜文！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

“还是很烫，”Yuzuru坐在床沿，弯下腰用额头抵着Javier的额头。  
他坐直身子，右手摸了摸Javier滚烫的脑门。“我还是请假陪你吧？”  
Javier抓着Yuzuru欲抽回的手，让他手掌打开重新抵在自己的额头上，“别动，你手凉凉的好舒服。”  
Yuzuru叹了口气，用另一只手抚摸Javier烧得有些发红的脸，“我给你找张退烧贴贴着吧?”  
Javier闭着眼任性地说，“不要，我就要你的手，这样摸着就好了。”  
“那我打电话和Brian请个假？”Yuzuru听话的把手掌按在男人的脑门上，用拇指摸摸男人微微皱着的浓密的眉，好脾气的妥协道。  
Javeri睁开眼看了看时间，“算了，你还是去训练吧。”  
“那你乖乖的，我回来带好吃的给你吃。”  
Javier翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，“我不要好吃的，我只要吃你。”  
Yuzuru有点受不了这个生起病来就撒娇模式全开的男人，他对着男人的背翻了个白眼，“可以，晚上你硬的起来的话，我就给你吃到够。”  
听他这么说，男人登时转过身抓着男孩的手臂把他拉得半趴在自己身上，“我现在就硬的起来哦。你还是请假吧。”  
说着他扣着男孩的后脑勺，抬起身子就要亲下去。  
Yuzuru抽手捂住他的嘴巴，挑了挑眉，“别以为hanyu选手不会殴打病人哦。”  
男人泄气的重新躺回床上，用手臂遮着眼睛，“Hanyu选手骗人，欺负西班牙选手。”  
Yuzuru觉得他应该是已经烧短路了，决定不再理睬他，站起身开始整理出门要带的东西。

半响，他回到床边，拍拍趴着的已经昏昏欲睡的男人，“我走咯，给你做了饭团，中午可以吃。”  
“什么口味的？”男人迷迷糊糊的问。  
“梅子。”  
“不吃！”What the hell?梅子饭团能吃？  
Yuzuru笑笑，“骗你的啦，是金枪鱼饭团，就是上次你说很好吃的那个牌子，妈妈又从日本寄来了。我把一罐都包在两个饭团里了。”  
他拍拍男人的屁股，补充到，“不吃完回来揍死你哦。”  
说完起身拉过行李箱准备出门了。

“记得带伞，天气预报说会下雨。”Javier在男孩快要出门的时候提醒他。  
“哦。”Yuzuru敷衍的应了声。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Javier醒来的时候已经下午2点多了，睡了一大觉却并没有感觉身体好转。  
他起身打开窗户想要透透气，看着外面乌云密布的天空，气压低的让他更烦躁了。

值得庆幸的是他无意中在窗台边立柜上一个废置的笔筒里找到了Yuzuru昨天翻箱倒柜找了半天的那只传说中的电子体温计。  
他随手测了一下，居然是38.7。他叹了口气，把体温计扔回笔筒。

冲了个澡后，Javier去厨房倒水准备再吞两颗药。  
经过餐桌的时候，看到桌上的餐盘里放着两个显然是出自Yuzuru手的饭团。  
形容不出的形状，既不是圆，也不是饭团应有的三角形，外面松散的裹着海苔，大小相差颇大的两个抽象派的饭团。

Javier拿起一个。拨开外面的保鲜膜咬了一口。  
梅子的。  
“这个小坏蛋。”Javier苦笑着骂了句，眼神却透露出宠溺。

对于发烧没什么胃口的他，梅子饭团的酸甜居然意外的合胃口。  
吃完了两个饭团。  
吞了两颗药加一大杯温水，Javier打算再回去睡一觉，也许发发汗就好了。

刚准备躺下，倾盆大雨如期而至。  
他起身关窗，看着外面的磅礴大雨，多了个心。  
他走到门边，看着伞架上一把不少的伞，叹了口气。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuzuru冲完了澡换上干净衣服，把换下来的训练服冰鞋纸巾盒等东西胡乱的往箱子里塞。  
Nam躺在在更衣室长凳上百无聊赖地玩手机。“外面雨很大唉”  
“嗯，你带伞了吗？”  
Nam摇了摇头，“我还想问你呢。”  
Yuzuru翻了个白眼，拖着箱子往外走。  
“唉，你去哪啊？”  
“回家呗。”Yuzuru头也不回。  
“下雨唉，没伞唉！”  
“冒雨不行啊。”  
“有必要这么拼吗？女朋友在家等你啊？”  
“错，是男朋友。”Yuzuru边开门边轻声嘀咕了句。然后他就撞在了他男朋友怀里。

“你怎么来了？！”Yuzuru怔怔看着微笑地看着自己的Javier。  
“忘了点东西。”  
Yuzuru碰了碰Javier的手臂，明显还是高于正常体温。他生气地皱起眉，压着声音发起脾气，“忘了什么东西要生着病冒着雨来拿，你不会打电话让我带回来吗？你是白痴啊？”  
Javier笑得越发宠溺，“忘了一只不长记性还爱乱发脾气的傻蘑菇。”说着他用折叠伞轻轻敲了敲还没反应过来的某人的脑门。  
Yuzuru想要绷住生气的表情，笑容却不由自主地从嘴角蔓延开，口气却依然还是故作凶狠地，“你才不长记性，你才爱发脾气，你才是傻蘑菇。”

Javier的车子这两天送去检修，所以只能依赖城市交通往返。  
他们把折叠伞借给了Nam，两个人合撑一把相对较大的长柄伞。  
持续下了两三个小时的雨，却一点也没有转小的迹象。  
Javier撑着伞搂着拖着行李箱的Yuzuru的腰。  
在雨幕中，同撑一把伞的两人靠得多近都不会让人觉得奇怪，所以虽然世界狂风暴雨，而伞下的两人却无比享受这个在公共场合公然亲密的机会。

到了车站，Yuzuru上身几乎没怎么湿，但Javier显然是把伞都让到了Yuzuru这边，靠外的半边身子几乎都湿透了。  
地铁很快就来了，因为暴雨又是周末的关系，车厢里几乎没什么乘客。  
Yuzuru拉着Javier在长椅上坐下，他打开行李箱拿出毛巾替javier兜头擦了起来。“你又吃过药了吗？为什么还是这么烫？”  
Javier因为发烧的原因显得无精打采，“吃了，没什么用，我每年都会像这么病一次，非要烧个两三天，烧过就好了。”  
Yuzuru勉强把两个人擦干，但湿了的衣服是没办法了。

因为是初夏，车厢里的空调充足。平时还好，但穿着湿衣服干坐着就难免觉得阴冷。  
Yuzuru翻出行李箱里的一件上冰时穿的长袖外套给Javier，“你衣服都湿透了，穿起来。”  
Javier听话的接过衣服穿上，抱怨了句，“好小。”  
不知道是不是因为淋了雨的关系，Javier觉得自己的状态比出门时更差了些，头重脚轻的感觉，还有严重的嗜睡感，是因为出门前吃的药片？那药效发挥地也未免太慢了吧。  
他撑了一会，最后难受得不得不靠在Yuzuru肩膀上。男孩身上清新的味道缓解了他的不适感，他不由自主地把额头抵在男孩的侧颈蹭了蹭，又轻轻嗅了嗅。  
Yuzuru抬手轻抚了下男人的脸庞，低声说到，“睡一下吧，还有好久，到了我叫你。”  
Javier无声地点点头，安心的靠在男孩并不算宽厚却刻意为他撑得稳稳的肩膀上，没多久就真地睡着了。

他们这一节车厢里只有寥寥无几的几个加拿大本地人，分散地坐在椅子上低头玩着手机，看着报纸。车厢里安静地只有偶尔机械的报站声。  
Yuzuru为了让Javier靠的舒服，把背脊挺得笔直，耳朵里终年不变的插着耳机，听着音乐，想着心事。

过了几站上来了两个亚洲女孩，几乎在她们上车的同时，Yuzuru就和她们的视线不期而遇。  
他很熟悉这种见到鬼一样的表情，看着两个女孩捂着嘴瞪大眼睛，下一刻就准备惊声尖叫似的模样，他慌忙扯下耳机，把手指竖在嘴唇前笑着做了个禁声的手势。  
两个女孩注意到靠在Yuzuru肩膀上的Javier显然更激动了，但还是很配合的没有发出声音。  
她们轻手轻脚地走过来，手忙脚乱地从包里翻出本子，递过来请Yuzuru签名。  
Yuzuru为了自己不方便站起来而歉意地微微点头示意，笑着接过本子，熟练地在上面签上名字，写了几句鼓励感谢的话。  
女孩们指了指Javier，悄声说道，“拜托代Javier也签一个吧。”  
Yuzuru讶异地指指自己，女孩们点点头，双手合十做了个拜托的手势。Yuzuru想想这也没什么，于是配合地在自己的名字边上签上了Javier的全名。

女孩们拿回本子开心地恨不得在原地转圈蹦跳个两三回。  
难得碰上自己的偶像，不拍照是不可能的。姑娘们拿出手机恳切地看着Yuzuru。  
Yuzuru对Fans一贯很敬重亲切，他此刻更在意的是他全程只能没礼貌地保持坐着的姿势。  
对于Fans要求合照这种合理的要求，他当然不可能拒绝。  
于是他们集体把Javier当做人肉背景轮番照了起来。

两个女孩心满意足离开前，其中一个较活泼的对Yuzuru轻声地说了句,“加油哦！我看好你们。”  
Yuzuru觉得女孩话里有话，但是具体又说不出是哪里不对。  
于是他只能点点头，回了一个他招牌的眯着眼的大大的微笑。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
晚上Yuzuru随便做了点吃的。  
两个人吃完收拾好，Yuzuru连作业都不做了，准备陪Javier早点休息。

等他洗完澡出来，Javier正坐在床上靠着床头一脸闲适地浏览手机。  
“生病的人有点自觉早点躺平好嘛？”Yuzuru把擦头发的毛巾扔向男人。  
“我已经退烧了。”Javier拿过床头柜上的体温计学对方样子，扔向Yuzuru。  
“Hey，当心点！这个很贵的。”Yuzuru手忙脚乱地接住飞抛过来的温度计，看了看历史温度记载，一切正常。  
“话说，你在哪里找到的？”  
“你猜。”  
Yuzuru把温度计随手塞进他这边的床头柜抽屉，“我要是猜得到，昨天还用花半个多小时满世界找它吗？”

“这是什么时候发生的？”Javier把手机屏幕对着正爬上床的Yuzuru。  
屏幕上是Ins上别人圈他的照片。  
照片上他靠在Yuzuru的肩膀上显然是睡着了，Yuzuru皱着鼻子眯眼做着鬼脸，手伸在他鼻子前，伸出两根手指作势要插他鼻孔。另一边是一个陌生的女孩子。  
“为什么把我拍的这么丑？”Yuzuru接过手机，一脸大受打击的看着屏幕。“她们居然还放上网络。太可怕了！我的Fans出卖我。”  
Javier凑过去和他一起看着屏幕，落井下石道，“那是因为你本来就丑，你看我，睡着了的样子照样帅出天际。”  
Yuzuru愤慨地把手机往边上一扔，翻身骑到Javier大腿上，掐他脖子，“你胡说！你才丑！我是日本花滑界第一美男子，没有之一！！”  
Javier瞬间笑喷，不顾还被掐着的脖子，继续奚落他，“我看你是日本花滑界第一自恋狂，没有之一才对吧。”  
“你这个西班牙花滑界的第一蠢牛，闭嘴！”Yuzuru倾身去咬某人的脖子。  
Javier握住他的腰把他推开一点，“为什么是牛？”  
“因为我是斗牛士。玩死你。”Yuzuru嘟着嘴，气鼓鼓地瞪他。  
Javier嘴角渐渐扯开一个大大的笑容，“牛牛发情了，”说着他出其不意地把男孩掀翻在床上，翻身压了上去，“要拱斗牛士了哦。”  
Yuzuru猝不及防地被男人压在身下，来不及惊叫就被Javier把所有的话语封在了绵长甜蜜的亲吻中。

今晚看来又无法早睡了吧。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我自己也要被正文虐死了，所以转换下心情~  
觉得甜的，请不遗余力的用kudos砸我，谢谢！


End file.
